


Love Wins Drabbles

by ICanSeeClearlyNow



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Complete, Drabble Collection, M/M, Magic, VictUuri, YOI Royalty Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/pseuds/ICanSeeClearlyNow
Summary: Eight exactly 100 word drabbles for YOI Royalty Week following the prompts for each day (eight because I have no restraint and day 6 happened).Victor and Yuuri love and lose, but love wins in the end.For YOI Royalty Week 2018





	Love Wins Drabbles

The crowded ballroom gradually fell into shocked silence. A gap opened through the room, at the end a figure in black. His cloak lined in red and his hair slicked back, deep brown eyes scanned the crowd contemptuously as he walked forward, his shoe heels clicking on the parquet floor of the ballroom. The musicians screeched to a halt and the King frowned at them. He released the simpering girl who was clinging to him and straightened as the figure in black approached.

“Yuuri.” He breathed.

“Victor.” Came the reply and a black-gloved hand reached up to caress his jaw.

~

Yuuri contemplated the small row of books again. Two years trapped in this beautiful but boring place. He had run out of reading material months ago. The food still magically appeared on the table every day, and the barrier was in place around the valley every time he tried to leave. He didn’t even know what he had done wrong apart from loving King Nikiforov, without reservation, without asking for anything in return. The machinations at court revolved around Princess Mila, Victor’s cousin, and the courtiers were her toys dancing on strings.

“Victor,” Yuuri whispered, tears running down his cheeks.

~

Yuuri woke with a start. The banging at the door was becoming louder. He fumbled for his glasses and shoved them on his face.

“Prince Katsuki! Open the door!” Yuuri was too stunned to move. He had seen no one for over two years and isolation had paralysed him. The banging stopped, releasing Yuuri from his daze. He dressed rapidly and moved cautiously to the door, not knowing who, or what was outside.

Passing by the table, he noticed that instead of his usual delivery of food there was a single blue rose with a note.

“Don’t answer the door.”

~

Yuuri looked at the figure lying unconscious on the floor of the cottage surrounded by earth, leaves and broken bits of pottery.

“Victor?”

No. Blonde hair, not silver and the figure was shorter too.

“Yuri!” Indignation filled him and he rolled Prince Yuri over, running hands through his pockets searching frantically. The Prince had somehow passed through the valley barrier. Finally Yuuri ripped off the pendant around Yuri’s neck and felt the magic crawling through it as he gripped it in his hand.

Freedom called, and revenge on the royal family who had done this to him would be sweet.

~

Mila watched as the carefully orchestrated scene unfolded below her. A hand eased around her waist and a deep voice caressed her ear.

“Mila, darling, I see your plan worked.”

“Not yet, but I’m close.” She said, leaning on the balcony and resting her chin on her elegantly gloved hand.

“And what is going to happen to the little princeling?”

“I’m sure Victor will release him once he finds out. He always had a soft spot for the brat.”

“If Prince Katsuki ever gets round to telling him.”

“It will do Yuri good.” She said firmly, smiling up at Chris.

~

Mila watched Yuuri backing away with a smirk on his face and beckoning Victor to the middle of the dance floor. Victor followed. What else could he do? They danced. Yuuri’s dance was one of scorn and passion. He wrapped Victor round his finger and Victor was all too eager to be wrapped.

The end of the dance, the end of ball, Yuuri walked away, Victor ran after him. Mila smiled, turning to Chris.

“How was that?”

“Perfection my dear, Victor will never let Yuuri go now and Yakov and the rest of the politicians can go swivel on it.”

~

Yakov watched, fuming, from the dias as Katsuki engaged Victor’s complete attention. How dare that viper escape! Two years ago Victor was making the biggest mistake of his life and Yakov had found an elegant solution. No harm would come to Katsuki, and Victor would come to see that the alliance proposed with the Popovich family was the best solution. Instead, Victor had fought Yakov for two years, only caving in once his brother had disappeared too. Odd that. It was nothing to do with Yakov. He ground his teeth in rage as they danced, Katsuki enthralling Victor once again.

~

“Yuuri! Wait!”

Yuuri turned and narrowed his eyes. “Victor,” he replied coolly. “Haven’t you done enough damage?”

What?

“I had nothing to do with your disappearance. I turned the kingdom upside down looking for you. Then Yuri disappeared too, I thought...Yakov.” Yuuri’s lip curled at Yakov’s name.

“He always hated me.”

“I loved...I love you.” Victor stretched out his hand.

Yuuri walked over smiling. “Mila’s idea worked then.”

A finger lifted Victor’s chin and cool lips met his own. Restraint came tumbling down. Victor gathered Yuuri in his arms and kissed him until stars burst behind their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> The End - and they lived happily every after.
> 
> Thank you for reading my little writing experiment. I hope you enjoyed it, I’ve certainly enjoyed writing these. Who knows maybe one day I’ll get time to turn this into a proper story. If you’ve enjoyed this and want to check out some other things I’ve done then my works are here [ICanSeeClearlyNow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/works)
> 
> I would be very grateful for a kudos and would love a comment ;) and I am open to constructive criticism. Either here or come and find me on tumblr [@narcissuspseudonarcissus](https://narcissuspseudonarcissus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
